


Las palabras que no podía decirte

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Married Life, POV First Person, Self-Discovery
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Ese día, tan diferente de los otros, habría marcado mi fin o mi inicio.El día de mi matrimonio.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 1





	Las palabras que no podía decirte

**Las palabras que no podía decirte**

Había el sol.

Y lo habría tomado como una buena señal, sin duda.

La señal que algo finalmente iba a estar bien, la señal de un día que habría sido mejor de los precedentes.

La señal de la luz, después las horas de infinita oscuridad a que había sido condenada.

Ese día, tan diferente de los otros, habría marcado mi fin o mi inicio.

El día de mi matrimonio.

~

Narcissa no sonreía.

La vi casi fugazmente, observar el sol que entraba luminoso de las ventanas.

Le besaba la cara, haciéndola un poco más hermosa que solito, aun no lo pensaba posible. Me recordaba un poco el día de nuestro matrimonio, cuando todo estaba aún oprimido de un punto de interrogación, cuando ninguno de nos dos sabía lo que iba a pasar.

Estábamos caminando en una vereda que otros habían marcado por nosotros, nunca dudando que fuera la correcta.

Y en los años, el tiempo pasado juntos, habían hecho esa vereda menos empinado, rociándola con rayos de sol improvisos y siempre bien acogidos.

No sabía decir si hubiera sido un buen marido por ella o no, solo sabía que ella había sido una buena mujer.

Una buena mujer, cada vez que se esforzaba de sonreírme.

Una buena mujer, cuando se mostraba preocupada por mí, aun no queriendo expresarlo.

Una buena mujer, porque siempre había sido a mi lado, a pesar de mis errores, las humillaciones, la condición de parias que hemos tenido que sufrir por cada mi error.

Una buena mujer, que no se ha rebelado enfrente a las atrocidades que ha sido obligada a ver. Nunca desviando la mirada, nunca parpadeando.

Era una mujer fuerte, Narcissa. Quizás, al final tenía que admitirlo a mí mismo, aún más fuerte de lo que yo nunca hubiera sido.

La había visto derramar unas raras lágrimas durante nuestra vida juntos, para mascarar esa debilidad femenil, solitamente materna.

Para ese hijo que ambos habíamos deseado y que parecía habernos unido de manera indisoluble, lo que el mismo matrimonio no había tenido éxito de hacer.

A través de Draco, habíamos aprendido a conocernos, a ver finalmente el hombre y la mujer que éramos, y a convivir de verdad, por la primera vez, entre las paredes de esa casa helada, que por una vez parecía calentada de sensaciones sinceras.

De amor, quizás, ese amor por ambos inconfesado.

Fue tentado de acercarme a ella, decirle algo, _cualquier cosa_, solo porque nunca le había hablado realmente.

Pero me quedé inmóvil, casi en contemplación, como ella lo hacía con ese sol, improvisamente frio.

No, no había palabras entre nosotros.

Porque yo las callaba y porque ella nunca las pedía.

Porque estaba gracias a ella si podía decir de ser un poco más hombre de lo que nunca había sido, pero nunca iba a agradecerla por eso.

Porque recordaba el día de nuestro matrimonio, y las sombras en su cara. Recordaba de haber pensado que no importaba que quisiera cansarme o no, solo importaba hacer lo que nos había sido pedido.

Porque nunca iba a decirle que esas sombras hirieron mi orgullo, y que las promesas nupciales que hice a mí mismo fueran mucho más desafiantes de las que declaré al altar.

Porque prometí a mí mismo, y quizás a ella también, que iba a ser para siempre.

Y que me habría sorprendido si lo hubiera sido de realidad, y que quizás me habría alegrado de eso, pero que ese ‘hasta que la muerte os separe’ me había golpeado, tan de desear que fuera real.

Y los años me había dado razón.

Había sido por siempre, lo estaba. E iba a serlo, hasta que la muerte nos hubiera separado.

Pero ella no iba a saberlo y yo no iba a decírselo, porque me divertía fingiendo de poder ser un hombre también sin ella.

Porque, quizás, la amaba. Un amor que no me quedaba bien, un amor escondido, pero presente.

Improvisamente, la vi sonreír, poner la mano en la ventana, quizás encontrándola tibia.

Ese frio que le había robado demasiadas risas, había desparecido.

Y yo seguí mirándola, como iba a hacer para la eternidad.

~

Quería descifrar su mirada.

Porque sentía, _sabía_ que había que tener algo bajo su indiferencia.

Nos habían dicho que teníamos que ser una familia y íbamos a serlo, pero no podían obligarnos a ser felices.

Porque no podíamos, y yo estaba segura.

No podíamos, porque no nos habíamos elegido.

Pero allí, mientras palabras confusas en mi mente nos hacían marido y mujer, cogí algo en él. Como una mirada de desafío, misto a una determinación y una especie de paradoxal dulzor que fue segura de haber imaginado.

_Hasta que la muerte os separe._

Hasta que la muerte nos hubiera separado, así se decía.

Entonces, me habría sorprendido si hubiera sido para siempre.

Lo miré otra vez, y su mirada estaba la misma. Ya no había desprecio ni indiferencia.

Como si fuera _listo_.

Sonreí, tímidamente.

Si hubiera sido para siempre, quizás, también habría podido alegrarme. 


End file.
